Begin
by Love x Letter
Summary: Made-up characters. Sky gets a concution, Artimis thinks she is dead. Sky mentally goes to the creation of the world. What will this do to her mind? To her spirit?
1. Sky and Artimis

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. They're all JK's except the few made-ups I made, and Artimis which belongs to Juli C. B. (XD)

Sky groaned, looking up at the ceiling from her four-poster. Everything was so...normal. Natural. Even for a witch! Everything was so..._predictable_. It was the weekend, again, after a week of studies and classes. She'd finished her homework and classwork, went to breakfast, and now every body would hang out on the grounds or something. But it was so..._normal!_ She wished, for once, that something exciting would happen.

She shuffled up from her bed, throwing off her cloak. Wizard clothing was so gross. She slipped on her tight faded Popular jeans and a grey and hot pink t-shirt. She put her raven-black hair up in a ponytail, coated her eyes with mascara and eyeliner, and slipped on her ballet-not-for-ballet-black-slippers. She went down to the common room, greeting her friends and slumping down on a couch. She closed her eyes, flipping her legs up and down. She stifled a scream as something/someone grabbed her legs. Her eyes sought open.

Skysong's cheeks became red, as a tall boy, with long blonde hair and gray eyes faced her, holding on to her leg, "Jesus, that was getting annoying!" Artimis Raphael Malfoy said, and she scooted up to let him sit there. She looked away so that he wouldn't see her blush.

"So, what's up?" He said, raising an eyebrow. "And why aren't you facing me, do I have something on my face?" he grabbed a hand mirror from the side table, fluttering his eyelashes at his reflection. Sky giggled, shaking her head.

"Not much. Don't you think our life is repetitive and annoying?" She asked, facing him again and readjusting her position.

"Every day...I guess. But, you know, reality. Gotta deal with it," Artimis said, putting the mirror down slowly. "Sooo...Have you heard about the winter dance...?" for once, Artimis sounded as if he was nervous. It made Skysong laugh, but she stifiled it.

"Yeaaah," Sky said, enjoying the little prop she was giving him. It toughens men up to be able to explain! She started playing with the long strands of her straight, raven hair.

Artimis' eyes wandered towards Sky's teasing hands pulling on her hair. "Well, eh," he looked back at her face, trying to smile, "Umm...Well...It would be nice if you...Went with me?" he said, making the end form a question. He gulped.

Sky smiled, "Yeah, sure," she said, standing up and beginning to walk away. Artimis laughed behind her.

"Don't I get a HUG?" he asked, pouting. He opened his arms to her, and she turned around and hugged him. They both laughed and retreated to their rooms.

Skysong was back in her four-poster. Staring at the ceiling. That hadn't changed anything. Life was so boring. She hadn't even thought about the dance. It was tomorrow...Wasn't it? She gasped. She'd need to get something to wear...She decided to head off to Hogsmeade.

"Sa, sana sa, sana sa sa sana SA!" Sky sang, coming back into the Slytherin common room, hiding a dress behind her back. A few of her friends greeted her, and most of her female friends tried sneaking a look at her dress. She shook her head, "It's nothing special, but I don't feel like having anyone see it until the dance." she laughed as they pouted and started their stupid gossip of who was going with who. She was so happy she was going with ARtimis. She'd always liked him. He was so cute, funny, sweet, she could go on.

"SANA SAAAA!" Sky skreiched, going up to the girl's dormitories. She put her dress in her suitcase, and stripped of her clothing. She ran to the bathroom, and went into a bathroom stall. She did this every once in a while, just to prove to herself who she is. A lot of her friends called her mental, but being a lovechild she was a natural born hippie and needed to remind herself who she really was everyone once in a while. Looking at her hip, there was a small rainbow tattoo of a peice sign. On the side of her thigh a tattoo read in rainbow-ish colors: I'm not a number! and on her lower back, right above her bottom was a '**Acapulco Gold' **tattoo. It was a legendary mexican marijuana back in te 60's, but nowadays wasn't that special.

She laughed, she was probably in the Afterglow. She was feeling high for no particular reason.

She raced back and got dressed again, laughing. Certainly this was the Afterglow. She saw Melissa again, and gave her a hug which Melissa returned.

"Sky! Jordan's been balling my ex!"

"Oh damn, you're not a hippie, you're insulting me. Please use 'shag', only I am allowed to saw 'ball!" Sky said before comforting her. "Leave the dyke alone, why do you care if whatshisname is seeing a BOY? If it was a girl it would be...worse."

It was hard to comfort people like Melissa.

A/N: The plot comes later...It will be somehow connected to the Wizarding world by Voldemort and stuff but it will explain my belief a little, too.

Reviews, please!


	2. Winter Dance

THE WINTER DANCE

**------Artimis------**

Down in the Great Hall, people were socializing, dancing, kissing behind the teacher's backs, flirting, and just being teens. The were all in fine prom-ish ball-ish clothing, girls in beautiful dresses and boys in tuxes of all shorts of colors. Floating down from the ceiling, virtually coming out of nowhere, were sweet, white snowflakes. The floor was coated with a sugar-white sprinkling of special snow, which you cannot slip on. There were tables, near the walls so there would be a make-shift dance floor, filled with all types of magical, delicious food. Instead of a punch bowl, there was a big pumpkin juice bowl shaped like a smiling snow man.

The teachers were sitting in their regular places. Dumbledore, in the middle, was happily eating pumpkin pie. There was not going to be any interference unless earnestly needed to from the teachers, and he was going to enjoy it!

Annabella, her hair up in a pretty, modern messy bun, wore a beautiful pink dress that had sleeves that fell down, revealing her shoulders. Raielle, her hair down and dress longer and darker than Annabella's, walked in after her. Between them was Cameron, wearing a carefully-concealed bra. His tuxedo consisted of a too-tight pinstripe tux and a pink-ish white shirt under it. Arty was tagging alone, playing with his hair. He, too, wore a pinstripe suit, but it looked better on him. It was a black wool single-breasted Newport suit with pinstripes and a crimson pleated French-cuff shirt. He didn't feel like putting on a tie. He didn't close the tux's buttons, and his crimson shirt underneath had one button open. But he looked awesome! And so laid back.

"Where's Sky?" Artimis asked Raielle, who shrugged and went to find her date. He turned to Annabella and asked the same question. She answered, "Sky said to tell you! Omigod sorry I forgot. She'll be a little late, and she said to give you this," Annabella giggled and kissed him on the cheek, then walked away to find HER date. Arty chuckled, and Cam grinned and left to find...Yes..HIS man.

Arty sighed, walking over and getting himself a goblet of pumpkin juice. He started sipping, just as someone stepped in front of him. He started choking on the juice! It was Sky...And...Wow, he thought.

Sky's normally straight raven hair was in tight, big curls. Her color contacts were gone and her ever-changing hue of blue was back. Her eyes were covered with mascara and eyeliner which strengthened the mesmerizing blue, and her moon-white skin made her full, pink lips look more graceful and elegant. The top of her dress was a sky-blue-white-silver coloring, light and radiant, tight against her skin and sleeveless. The bottom of her dress was the same exciting color, but poofed out about her and reached her feet. Around her feet were metallic white wraparound heels. Under her eyes was a little white and blue eye shadow, and above her lid was a lot more. In both places were silver sparkles, too. Her hair had tiny white snowflakes in it, sparkles ran up her hair line, and her white arms were covered with silver sparkles. Her elegant fingers had the darkest skin of all part of her for some reason (as they always did) and her nails were white with a silver and blue snowflake on each thumb and middle finger.

"Wow," he said, out loud this time. He was happy to see Sky was attracted to him as much as he was to her, by the way she was looking at him. He grinned, seeing the mental glow of her face -- confidence -- in Sky's face made his heart leap a beat.

-------Sky--------

Artimis and her had been dancing for hours. Sky was breathless as she directed Arty very firmly to take her to a table. Her feet hurt, she had whined, and in reply Arty had grinned and picked her up like a baby. The bastard! In front of all those people. Seriously. Artimis cracked her up!

"I had soooo much fun," Skysong said, smiling at him. He smiled back, "Yay!" was all he said, and without a word rushed off to get them pumpkin juice.

Jeniffer came up to her the second Artimis was gone. She took his sheet, and looked at Sky with a pout.

"How come you get Artimis and I get Ron?" she asked, making a pained sound as Ron Weasley waved at her from the table he was sitting at with Harry and Hermione, who both looked annoyed for some reason. She meekly waved back at him and Hermione snorted as his face became pink.

Jeniffer rolled her eyes as she turned back to Sky.

"Hunky-" her eyes darted to Artimis (which Sky raised an eyebrow at), "Or- eh," she looked at Ron.

"Chunky?" Sky offered, shrugging. It rhymed!

Jeniffer giggled, "So, anyway, how's the- uh- eating thing going on?"

Sky looked down. She's had an eating disorder for a while now, and had gone to a muggle doctor over the summer who dealt with teen image depression. He told her she was beautiful, healthy, and had nothing to worry about. She didn't think she did, but the entire summer she had felt lonely and sick, and didn't want to eat.

"I'm back to a healthy weight," she said, twisting so that Jeniffer would see her refined spoken-of curves. Jeniffer grinned her approval, "And Dr. Stine said if I go back to depression he'd have to spank me," she thought about it, "Which wouldn't be so bad, seeing how very agreeable he looks," Jeniffer giggled, shaking her head and walking away with a 'Have fun!'.

Skysong giggled merrily and saw Artimis coming back with two goblets in his hands. She smiled teasingly at him and took the goblet he offered, sipping slightly.

"Are you tired?" he asked, taking a gulp of his juice.

"Too tired for dancing," she said, raising an eyebrow. Artimis just smirked, looking to the teacher's table. They seemed to look tired, but Dumbledore was still feasting, making jokes and laughing.

"C'mon, let's go for some air," Artimis offered, standing up and holding out his hand for Sky. Sky smirked, taking it and picking up the skirts of her dress to stand up.

They walked in comfortable silence until they got outside. The grounds of Hogwarts, from the trees to the buildings to Hagrid's house to the bushes, was caked in a thick layer of snow. Artimis thought Sky looked even more beautiful and belonging outside her, and when real snowflakes fell into her hair.

For a while they walked without talking, then Artimis wrapped his hands around her and she looked up at him and smiled.

"Sky...?" Artimis started, blushing slightly, or..maybe it was the flustering cold?

"Yeah?" Skysong said, but laughed, not giving him a chance to answer as she squatted behind a bush, Artimis falling next to her. She fluffed her skirts around her, and put her long finger in front of her mouth, signaling silence from Artimis.

"Hermione, I...like you AND Jeniffer," a familiar voice was saying. But, of course, it was Ron.

"You can't have us both! Harry only asked me out 'cause he saw how pissed off I was that you were going with Jeniffer!" She fumed, and Skysong and ARtimis barely saw her stomping away, leaving a forlorn-looking Ron behind.

Sky shrugged to Arty, who held a hand up to her. Ron was muttering curses and retreating.

"Hmm," Sky murmured, sitting down and putting her skirts in front of her, "Poor Ro-"

She hadn't finished the sentence, before Artimis had her in his arms again, but this time cradling her lips in his as well. They stayed like that for a long time, kissing passionately.

"Now," said Artimis, pulling away," Don't ever cut me off! OR I might have to punish you like that again!"

Sky giggled, "I think I like this kind of punishment," she muttered, opening her eyes, her eyelashes on Arty's cheek.

"Sky?"

"Yes?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes."

_A/N:_ I lied. I decided it will have NOTHING to do with the wizarding world. XD YAY! But there IS a plot! And it's cool!

( - No reviews yet? I feel sooooo hurteh:(


	3. The Coming

Annabella and Artimis were walking to Care of Magical Creatures when Sky jogged up to them, giving Annabella a hug and Arty a kiss on the cheek.

"I am sooo cold," complained Annabella, and Skysong nodded, her white cheeks flustered red from the cold. Artimis grinned, shaking his head. The boy never seemed to be cold! They trudged through the heavy snow, in a comfortable silent for a while.

"AHEM! Since we obviously are being bored to death on the way to our next fabulous class, I'm going to sing to you," Arty offered, smirking. Sky clapped her hands and Annabella giggled.

"Hey, you know what? When I want to sing to you guys you cover your ears!" Sky pouted, and the other two just laughed. Artimis jumped ahead of them, then started singing,

"_Am I more than you bargained for yet  
I've been dying to tell you anything you want to hear  
Cause that's just who I am this week  
Lie in the grass, next to the mausoleum  
I'm just a notch in your bedpost  
But you're just a line in a song,_" He sang happily, in his best voice. Then he started singing as loud and horribly as he could, making Skysong crack up and Annabella smirk.__

"Drop a heart, break a name," he paused for a breath, _  
"We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team_

"We're going down, down in an earlier round  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it

"We're going down, down in an earlier round  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it

"Is this more than you bargained for yet  
Oh don't mind me I'm watching you two from the closet  
Wishing to be the friction in your jeans  
Isn't it messed up how I'm just dying to be him  
I'm just a notch in your bedpost  
But you're just a line in a song

"Drop a heart, break a name  
We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team

"We're going down, down in an earlier round  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it-" He did all of that in one breath, taking a long breath, he laughed; they were there. And anyway, he had forgotten the rest of the Fall Out Boy song, but would find the lyrics he had written down a while ago.

"Can I get a whoop whoop!" called Sky, laughing. Hagrid saw her and laughed, muttering something that sounded like 'Whoop whoop'. Hagrid had grown considerably warm to Sky, since her Slytherin qualities were hidden under the happy glow in her pink and sometimes blue eyes, her warm voice and loving looks.

"So, class, today-" the rest pretty much faded for Artimis, who was thinking sadly of a letter that had landed in his goblet -- which he had barely managed to save from being ruined -- and felt uncomfortable. He looked at Annabella, sighing softly and frownig. He looked at Sky and felt sad in a different way than he had felt sad when looking at Annabella. He come over and rested his head on her shoulder, which was VERY hard seeing how much taller he was than her. He settled on letting her lean on him as Hagrid showed them some short of squealing insect. He didn't think Hagrid noticed the fact that this wasn't Arty's period to be in Care of Magical Creatures, seeing how he was in 7th and was surrounded by 6th years, but the bulky teacher didn't seem to mind in the least.

The class over, Sky and Artimis went to rest in the Slytherin Common room. After a while of just laying next to each other they started on their homework. They did Potions last, even if they both had different chapters to work on. They were done, and Skysong went to find Annabella.

Arty walked around aimlessly, then saw Cameron, his worst nightmare and sometimes best friend, heading over. Next to him was Draco, his pain-in-the-ass brother, and Blaise. They were all in deep conversation, and Artimis didn't really want to know why. But something did spark his interest. Everyone knew Cameron and Blaise swung both ways-- and Draco had always claimed he never had an interest in boys when asked why he hung out with Blaise so much. Artimis knew sooner or later he would come out. Cameron's hair swung around him. He had recently colored the almost-white blonde hair a slightly darker shade, and the inside of his hair a darker-ish black. It came out to look in a very nice-fag-fashion. But even Artimis admitted it looked good. Greasy Draco looked the same, if a few inches taller. And Zabini was as dark and good-looking as ever. But nonetheless they were in to each other. Artimis had explored that field and knew the opposite sex was what attracted him.

He decided to see what they were talking about. But the second he got to them, Draco looked down and Cam seemed shy--Cam? Shy?--, and Blaise looked like he wanted to dissapear.

Then Artimis remembered. "So, dearest beloved brother of mine! I expect you got good-ol' father's letter, eh?" he said, swinging a hand over his brother's shorter shoulders.

"Yep," Draco said. For the first time in about ten years, Draco and Artimis seemed to be on each other's side, "What do ya' reckon?"

"I dunno," Artimis said with a sad sigh. Cam smiled at Artimis, and Arty shook a 'no'.

"What? That's not it...This time. I think we can help. Blaise and I are going to go talk to Dumbeldore about it and how much you really, really, don't want to...You know. Get it. And I'm sure he can help you. No offense, but Dumbledore is more powerful than Lucius," Cam said, putting HIS arm around Arty's neck, and Blaise put his around Cam's. Arty shook his head, muttering something about it looking wrong.

"But what can Dumbledore do?" Arty asked, frowning.

"Leave that to us," Blaise said, flashing a grin. Artimis shrugged and waved them off, looking for Sky and Annabella. He decided to go look at the letter one more time.

Up at the boy's dorms, he went to the four-poster he had thrown the almost-pumpkin-ridded note on, and picked it up more gingerly this time. He ran a hand through his hair and re-read the letter:

_My Dear son Artimis,_

_I surely think by the end of this you'll start celebrating with your brethren, Draco. It is time for you to become a real man and join the side that will win. The powerful side. The loyal side. It is time for you to become a Death Eater, my son, and pledge yourself to the Lord. I know you've been waiting years to get your Dark Mark. The time has finally come. True, Draco is getting it a bit earlier than he should, but I did not want him to be jealous of you. I will send for you any day from now until the New Year. Be ready. How I can picture your face filling with pride! Do me right, my son. _

_Sincerely yours,_

_Lucius Malfoy_

Artimis ripped the note into three thirds, then went to tell Sky. He had to come out, it was killing him in side. He didn't want this. He didn't.


End file.
